


Adventure Time

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [390]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Adventure, Beaches, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Pre-Series, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "I just wanted to do something a little different for us, a little adventurous."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 4 October 2016  
> Word Count: 291  
> Prompt: adventure  
> Summary: "I just wanted to do something a little different for us, a little adventurous."  
> Spoilers: Pre-series speculation and backstory. Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just pure fun and fluff to write, not gonna lie. I like being able to do that. And yes, the title comes from an animated series that my nephew loves, but I loathe with every fiber of my being, but it suited the fic. Oh, and that _Xanadu_ reference? Yeah, I couldn't help myself. I'm a dork like that.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Where are we going?"

"You just have to wait and see," she replies, slapping at his hand when he tries to remove the blindfold. "Take that off, Thorn, and you're gonna have the worst case of blue balls in the whole history of the whole history."

He laughs then, shaking his head. "Did you seriously just quote _Xanadu_ at me? You are so damned weird, Kel."

"It got you to leave your blindfold alone, didn't it?" She continues to drive to their destination, smiling when Damien rests his hand on her thigh. The warmth fills her body, and she laughs softly. "You're being very good about this, Damien. Thank you for that. I just wanted to do something a little different for us, a little adventurous."

"Adventurous? You mean running around in war-torn countries with our cameras, dodging bullets and machetes isn't adventure enough for you? Mad woman!"

"No, that's work and it brings in those lovely paychecks that allow me to do something like today's adventure."

They fall silent for the next several minutes before she parks the car, rolls down the windows, and turns off the engine. The sun is stronger on Damien's skin now, and he can smell salt in the air. The gulls' raucous calls are the dead giveaway.

"You brought me to the beach?"

Kelly sighs and pulls off the blindfold. "I should've left the windows up. Damned gulls!"

"Nah," he replies, leaning over to kiss her gently. "So how is a day at the beach an adventure?"

"When we're going to go treasure hunting in a really low tide? Come on, I have buckets for whatever we find. And whoever finds the most unique thing wins a prize. Up for it, Thorn?"

"Challenge accepted, Baptiste."


End file.
